


Shut It

by SweetPotato



Category: Static Shock
Genre: Comedy, Dirty Jokes, M/M, Not Underage, thats all this is, they are 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: "Because you couldn't keep your mouth shut, now we get to suffer together. Hope you like sloppy joes."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Man idk, it is the middle of the night and this seems p funny to me

 

"Come on Virgil, we're going to be late!" Richie yelled up the stairs.

 

"Yeah, and  _ who's _ fault do you think that is?" He said from the top of the stairs, trying to get the button of his pants done.

 

"Obviously yours, I mean who said you could look that cute first thing in the morning?" He chuckled, flicking the hair out of his eyes.

 

"No it's  _ yours _ for being all over me first thing in the morning." He accused, once he got the the first floor. Richie took a step closer into Virgil’s bubble.

 

"I didn't hear  _ you _ complaining." He wiggled his eyebrows.

 

"No, but  _ you _ will be when we show up late for first period because  _ you _ couldn't keep it in your pants." They both laugh.

 

"Boys I know you are both healthy young men, but would you  _ please _ shut up?" Yells Virgil's dad from the kitchen.

 

With red faces they ran out the door.

 

"I thought he had work today!"

 

"Obviously not Virg! God, I'm never gonna be able to look your pops in the eye again." He groaned.

 

"You think you have it bad? I live with the dude, dinner tonight it's gonna be hella awkward."

 

"Ha, sucks to be you." Virgil gave him a sideways glance. 

 

"Well now you have to be there too,  _ smartass _ ."

 

"What? No way, why do I have to?"

 

"Because you couldn't keep your mouth shut, now we get to suffer together. Hope you like sloppy joes."

 

After a sigh Richie smiled and remarked, "I thought it was you who couldn't keep it shu- Ow!"

  
"Unless you want it to be closed for a month you better shut your mouth white boy."


End file.
